


The Stars Shine Bright Tonight

by Reilith



Category: Free!
Genre: Bottom!Rin, M/M, NSFW, Oral, Smut, Yaoi, an homage to "Some of us are looking at the stars", bareback, harurin - Freeform, sex fic, tough sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-21
Updated: 2014-09-21
Packaged: 2018-02-18 04:29:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2335331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reilith/pseuds/Reilith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Explicit yaoi smut as an homage to Autoeuphoric's fic that I loved. HaruRin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Stars Shine Bright Tonight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [autoeuphoric (FreezingRayne)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreezingRayne/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Some of Us are Looking at the Stars](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1114296) by [autoeuphoric (FreezingRayne)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreezingRayne/pseuds/autoeuphoric). 



> So, this is an homage fic to Autoeuphoric here on AO3 and on tumblr, as a big thank you for writing the amazing Free! AU Space CyberPunk fic. I am so engrossed in it, I had to contribute in some small part.  
> It's freakin' amazing.  
> So, pure HaruRin, in the most explicit form I could muster. Also some random plot build-up to get to the sex part cause I don't like to just throw them into bed without a sound reason.  
> It can be viewed completely without the rest of the storyline, this is just a fan-fic from a fan-fic, I don't own any of the characters, nor the AU this is set in. Only the smutty plot in here.  
> I hope you enjoy it and that I did justice to it!  
> Oh, and alternate title is "Broken" cause I am a sucker for one-word titles as much as I am for the long ones.  
> Title inspired by the song "Broken" - Seether & Amy Lee.

 

_“Cause I’m broken, when I’m open, and I don’t feel like I am strong enough. Cause I’m broken, when I’m lonesome, and I don’t feel right when you’re gone away...”_

-         _Broken, Amy Lee & Seether_

* * *

 

 

Rin was sitting in the corner of rec room, completely alone. So uncharacteristic of him, he though. He was so tired, it wasn’t even funny anymore. Double shifts he got assigned to after a particularly nasty fight (which he won) was the price he had to pay. It was almost 4:00 am and his head was dropping but he didn’t feel like moving at all, especially not walking all the way back to his berth.

So he sat there, engulfed in his own thoughts, painfully reminded how lonely he felt since he came to the Platform. It was laughable, since he was almost never alone – training, meals, even in his berth, he was never really alone. Even now, at this hour of the night (or morning) there were a few hunched figures sitting on low and uncomfortable sofas, watching some ancient Earth TV show.

He ’tsk’ed and trailed his tongue over the shark-teeth augmentation. He wasn’t getting anywhere here. He felt a pang of jealousy remembering the recent event that got him into the fight in the first place.

Some random recruit guy was eyeing Haruka while he, Rin and Gou were standing in line to get food. Haru seemed disinterested as ever, ignoring the smirking asshole, Gou was glaring daggers at the guy, but Rin felt completely furious. Old habits die hard, they say.

Even though he and Haruka had broken up before they got to the Platform, Rin was never capable to get over it. Really, how do you get over your long time crush, turned boyfriend, who was always there when you turned your head?

He ’tsk’ed, earning a hush from the people at the sofa. He ignored it and let the anger consume him.

He remembered well how the guy didn’t want to give up, not even under Gou’s menacing glare and walked over to them. His eyes were augmented to a metallic gray colour, it was unnerving. He gave Haru a sly smile and asked him to have a ride on his “wild bull”. Haru only stared. Rin on the other hand was not indifferent.

_“The fuck did you just say to him?” he snarled at the guy, his fists curling beside his body._

_“Really, so uncreative, fuck off.” Gou added._

_“Didn’t ask you anything, sluts.” He replied, crossing his hands over his torso. He was bigger than Rin, and a head higher, too._

_“Let the lady speak for himself.” He smirked, his eyes fucking their way down Haru’s lean body._

_“Not interested.” Haru simply replied._

_The guy didn’t seem to get it. He moved his hand towards Haruka, to slap his behind. Rin’s fist caught him mid-air instead._

_“He said he was not interested.” Rin gritted through his teeth. He was boiling, he was sure his temperature had spiked that very moment._

_“Fuck off shark-boy, haven’t asked you a thing!” the burly guy didn’t flinch._

_“It’s alright Rin, relax.” Haru replied, his cold touch on Rin’s wrist._

_“It’s not fucking alright Haru!”_

_“I’m done with this shit!” the guy’s other fist flew in the air, colliding with Rin’s chin. Rin almost toppled over the people behind him, but was instead shoved front again._

_“Now you’re talking!” he smirked as he lunged towards his attacker. A few coarse words and many blows later, the guy was semi-unconscious on the floor while the large circle around them was dissembled by an approaching Captain. Captain Sasabe to be exact._

_“’The hell’s going on here?” he asked as he eyed the guy sprawled on the floor and disheveled Rin over him._

_“Matsuoka, Raileen, office, now.”_

_Rin could only see Gou and Haru looking after him as he followed the Iwatobi Captain._

 

Even now, days later, he was burning up in anger, thanks to the conversation he had with Haru later that evening.

 

_“Fuck it Rin, I didn’t ask you to get involved in it!” Haru yelled at him in his and Nagisa’s berth._

_“What the fuck Haru? The guy was an asshole!”_

_“That’s besides the point! I am not some damsel in distress for you to come and save me!” Haru had that menacing glare in his eyes. Rin shook his head._

_“So what? Am I just supposed to stand there and watch as he eye-fucks you into oblivion?”_

_“What is it to you even if he does? We’re over, Rin. You don’t hold claim of me anymore.”_

_Rin laughed hysterically. As if anyone could claim Haru in the first place._

_“So, I am not even to show my feelings towards the matter?!” he asked ironically._

_“Why would you?” Haru responded coldly. “You and I are nothing but recruits on this platform. We have no other relationship beside that.”_

_Rin felt his eyes water at Haruka’s words. He punched the wall above Haru’s bunk, painfully aware how much of a bad idea that was._

_“Screw you Nanase!”_

 

Rin sighed. They haven’t spoken since then. Of course, even without his training and double shifts, he and Haru were in completely different sectors. As if there was anything left to say.

He stood up, Haru’s words echoing in his head, piercing his heart once again. How in the world did he even start to care about that asshole? He grunted as he made way through the almost empty rec room when he collided with a dark figure on the door.

“Fuck, get out of my way!” he hissed, before realizing it was Haruka.

Haru looked tired, cold, and uninterested. The spark that was once present in his eye when seeing Rin was gone. He gave him a short glare, his blue blue eyes widening slightly when he recognized Rin.

“Rin...” he whispered.

“Move, asshole.” Rin shoved Haru from his way and left the room.

A few angry paces later he noticed the rhythmical sound of footsteps, steady behind him. He turned to see Haru, trailing a few feet behind him.

“What do you want?” Rin snarled. He was getting sick of this cat and mouse game.

Haru stared.

“Weren’t you the one who said we had nothing anymore? Why are you creeping behind me now?”

“I just wanted to check if everything was alright.” he replied.

“Why would you care?” Rin asked, so many emotions welling up inside of him. He couldn’t even look at Haru anymore and not face a cold stab of pain in his chest. “I am nothing to you!”

Did he just imagine it now? Or did he really caught Haru flinch in the corner of his blurred vision?

Haru sighed and approached him.

“Fuck you Rin.” and then Haru was pushing him against the wall, kissing him fiercely, more than ever before. Rin’s eyes, blurred with tears, closed as the ravenette slipped his tongue viciously into his mouth, pressing his arms on the sides of his head.

What was he doing?

“Damn, Haru, stop! God damn it stop!” Rin barely wriggled out of Haru’s arms, putting his own palm at the center of Haru’s chest, to keep him at bay.

“The fuck do you think you’re doing?!” he exclaimed, not even caring they were in the middle of a hallway.

“That was the only way I saw to stop you from biting my head off.” Haru replied.

“The fuck...”

“Come with me.”

“Why should I?”

“Stop acting like a pre-schooler, Rin.”

Haru’s hand clasped over his wrist, Rin followed until he and Haru reached Haru’s berth, a few floors up. Haru finally let go of his hand as the door closed automatically. Haru typed something onto the panel next to it and turned. Rin impatiently sat on Haru’s bed, acutely unaware of his leg trembling of nervousness.

“So, what now?” Rin asked, his eyes glaring at the raven-haired teen.

“Now we sit and talk like adults.”

“Fuck that!” Rin stood up and walked to the door, pressing the exiting pad. Nothing happened. He turned to Haru.

“The heck did you do, Nanase?”

“I password protected the door. Without the pass, you can’t get out. And only I know it. Nagisa is somewhere getting laid tonight, so I doubt he’ll be back until later.”

He decisively folded his arms.

“So, I can’t get out until...?” Rin struggled with the words. What was wrong with Nanase anyway?

“Until you sit down and talk to me like a normal person.”

“The fuck I will Nanase! Let me out, now!” he turned and started banging on the door. Like it would do him any good. Haru just stood, looking at him, until his hands got tired and he finally gave up. He turned.

“Talk. Quickly now.”

“Sit down Rin.”

“Don’t boss me around, I am not your kid...”

“And I am not in the mood, so just shut the fuck up and sit down.” Haru held that reserved tone in his voice, but his eyes were piercing Rin in the spot. Haru wasn’t messing around.

He sat down on Nagisa’s bed, looking across the small space while Haru lowered himself on his own bunk.

“Talk.” Rin said in a bored tone.

Haru took a deep breath. His blue blue stared at him, he felt like he was going to drown. Rin took a ragged breath.

“I wanted to know how were you holding up.” Haru simply blurted.

“I’m fine.” Rin lied.

“Don’t lie to me Rin.”

Those eyes again. Piercing. Drowning him.

“Hell Haru, what do you want me to say?! That I am sick and tired of this, that I am lonely and cold at night cause you’re not there, that I can’t bear the thought of anyone else laying a finger on you?! Is that what you wanted to hear? How I am broken beyond repair cause all I can think in my spare time is how I am never going to touch you again?!” he was yelling, and he didn’t care.

All of his frustration poured out, tears hot in his eyes, fists clenching Nagisa’s cover – he couldn’t stop now.

“I can’t bear it anymore Haru, that cool indifferent attitude of yours, the fact you went over me so fast, the fact that we’re no more...” he was shaking, words leaving his mouth in a broken pattern, intersected with sobbing.

Haru only stared him. He seemed too shocked to say anything, or he didn’t have what to say.

Rin’s word volley continued.

“And that! That smug face of yours, those blue eyes glaring at me and no emotion, no nothing to show we ever had anything! Was it all just a lie? A hallucination? A fun fake ride for you?!” his head dropped, tears streaming down his cheeks, hands and onto the floor.

Haru finally reacted. He stood up, determination in his eyes. He walked over and crouched in front of Rin. He gently put his arms on Rin’s shoulders and whispered:

“None of what you say is true.”

Rin raised his head. Haru could probably see his reflection in the violently red eyes. Haru’s hand trailed the line of Rin’s yaw, wiping the tears away.

“You’re lying... You’re a fucking liar Haru!” he was sobbing again, but his gaze never left Haru’s.

“I am not. I never lied to you, but once.”

Rin’s heart pounded so hard in his chest, he was certain it was going to break a rib or something.

“Just once... Don’t bullshit me Haru, you lied to me plenty of times.” his mind raced over the memories of them as kids back in the Lowlands.

“Not like that Rin.” Haru smiled through his broken gaze. Rin only then noticed how tired Haru really was. He seemed like he hadn’t slept in ages.

“Haru..”

“I only lied to you about us when I said there was nothing left.”

Rin’s heart skipped a beat.

“Now that’s a lie.” his voice held the sarcasm, but also a partial hope.

“It’s not.” Haru replied, shaking his head. “I only lied cause I was so pissed off. This is hard on me, too. I am not blaming you, it’s tough on all of us, other’s more than me, for sure, but don’t think even for a second I didn’t care for you during all that time.”

Rin stared, expression blank. Since when was Haru so open about his emotions?

“It was never a joke. Ever. And I only did what I though was right when we found out we were being recruited. I though it was going to be easier if we hold no emotional attachments when we get here. We could die at any moment. I didn’t want you to cry if something happened to me.”

Ironically, Rin was crying now, for the very same reason Haru wanted him not to cry.

“You’re an idiot Haru.”

“Maybe so. But you’re a bigger idiot than me.”

“How come?”

“You really believed me?”

Rin felt a faint blush flush his cheeks.

“See? You know that people sometimes say things they don’t mean, in affect. They just wanna hurt the other person, or are afraid themselves.”

Rin felt like a small child, scolded by his mother for trusting a stranger that the candy was free. He laughed nervously.

“Were you afraid?” he asked, looking into the pools of blue.

“Yes. It hurt, leaving you, but I believed it was for the best. I didn’t know how hard it was going to be actually. So I acted tough, shoving you away when I though you got close again -  I didn’t want to risk it.”

“Who’s acting like a pre-schooler now?” Rin smirked.

“Damn it Rin!” Haru looked uncomfortable. “I really though it was the smartest thing.”

“Then you’re not very bright.” Rin responded, his palm slowly tracing Haru’s neckline.

“Now you hear me out.” Rin’s eyes were layered with a coat of passion. “I am not so easily killed off. I am breakable, and fuck, you broke me into tiny little pieces, exactly while trying to protect me. I don’t need you to protect me like that. You never gave an explanation about our break up. That’s what broke me the most. If it was only that you stopped caring, I would’ve gone pass it, but like that, you always kept me in the dark – it was what pushed me over the edge. Do you know how that feels? Not knowing anything? Not knowing if the other person cares or not, not knowing if you did something wrong, and you’re just supposed to pretend nothing ever happened? Do you know how hard that is?”

He felt spent, bruised, and a little bit angry.

“You broke me Haru!” he said in a higher tone, not really wanting to come off as brash, but he couldn’t help it. He was getting angrier at the second, and he felt like he was losing his mind.

“I though you hated me, I though I was no good! And you were just there, looking at me with those dumb blue eyes of yours, killing me with every glance!” his palms turned to fists, grabbing onto Haru’s shirt.

“What am I supposed to do, Haru? Tell me!”

Haru gazed upon him, the blue blue eyes cutting him into even more little pieces. Then Haru’s lips were again upon him.

Their kisses were feverish, needy and violent. The burning flame of passion coursed through Rin’s whole body, he was holding onto Haru as for dear life. Haru held him firmly in place, arms on Rin’s hips, while Rin’s soared all over Haru’s body.

Rin moaned into the kiss when Haru bit his lip. It only served to fuel his arousal more. He longed for this since the moment they arrived at the Platform, and hurt as he was, it was the thing keeping him up at nights, while he couldn’t even relieve himself with the sweet memories of their interactions, turned sour.

Two could play that game, he decided. He bit into Haru’s luscious lower lip with such ferocity, he almost feared he’d drawn blood. As exhilarating as it would have been, when the metallic taste didn’t appear in his mouth he was slightly relieved. Haru moaned into his mouth, not separating them for even a moment, as his hand worked it’s way down to the bulge in Rin’s pants.

“Haaah...” Rin moaned as Haru’s fingers prodded in his pants. He felt the urge to have them off, immediately.

“Take them off...” he continued in a coarse voice, but Haru was already on it, sliding them over Rin’s muscled legs, jerking his cock free. He was already completely hard. The fury that had swept him, combined with his frustration lead to it, and he didn’t mind it. All that was on his mind was Haru and his mouth on his thigh, hot breath teasing the sensitive skin between his open legs.

As Haru was still crouching it was easy for him to manouver and slide his finger (previously coated thoroughly with saliva) into Rin’s hole, while his mouth worked over the redness of Rin’s arousal.

Rin groaned in pleasure – the well known feeling of drowning into warmness of Haru’s mouth engrossed him utterly. Haru’s tongue worked down the slick skin, lips moving over Rin’s cock rhythmically, as his finger prodded the hole. When he struck the hyper-sensitive bundle of nerves inside, Rin gasped, and his legs gave out on him. He dropped to his back onto Nagisa’s bed, missing the wall with his head for an inch or two.

“Fuck Haru, right there!” he moaned as he squirmed under the scorching touch on and inside of him. He grabbed a fistful of Haru’s dark hair, trying not to shove him down to choke onto his cock. It took every ounce of the remaining self-control that he had for it. Instead, he started moving his hips onto Haru’s finger, harder, wishing for more intrusion. As he sucked and slurped, Haru’s eyes never left their place on Rin’s face. Haru was always like that, wishing to see more of the pleasure he was giving. Once he said he loved how Rin looked when turned on, especially with his cock in Haru’s mouth, moaning, asking for more. With a devilish smile, Rin continued to indulge him in it, letting his voice run wild while they fucked.

He wanted to feel him more. He knew that Haru must be also hard – he wished to feel that wonderful toughness as Haru pounded into him.

“I want you to fuck me, Haru!” he grunted between two long licks. Haru’s eyes shined with rekindled passion. He released Rin’s dick with a ’pop’ and wiped his lips from saliva.

“Come again?” he asked, his blue gaze fierce against Rin’s skin.

“Fuck me, Haru. Fuck me hard.” Rin repeated, his voice reverberating against the walls of the small room.

Haru gave him a half-smile, his perfect eyebrows lifting slightly in amusement.

“Thought you’d never ask.” he offered his hand to Rin. “But we will have to move to my own bed. I know Nagisa is a Hazuki, but I am not sure how he would react to find his un-slept bed covered in spunk.”

Rin took the offered hand and Haru pulled him up, before landing him onto his own bunk. As Rin was already naked from the waist down, he now removed his shirt, too, finding it unnecessary in the act. Haru took off his own shirt in a heartbeat and proceeded to remove his pants. Rin was once again stunned with the lean structure of Haru’s body. Sleek muscles coiled almost every inch of his naked figure, but not in a burly way – he was muscular, but not over sized. Over sized was only to be used on one organ on Haru’s body; as it turned out, it was exactly the organ Rin was currently interested in.

Rin licked his lips lustfully as Haru joined him on the small bed. But instead letting Rin lean on the flat surface, Haru raised him in a sitting position. Rin winked.

“Want me to ride you?”

Haru raised an eyebrow.

“No. I will be the one doing the riding here. On all fours, cowboy.”

Realization swept across Rin’s face. Haru wasn’t usually the one for doggy, but Rin didn’t mind. It was usually Haru that was the one to want to gaze into his eyes while they were at it – Rin couldn’t care less as long as it was happening.

Turning his back to Haru, he positioned his arms and legs into a least-uncomfortable position and arched his back slightly.

Without a word, Haru coated his cock with saliva and drove into Rin’s hole.

As it was pleasant, it was also painful. Rin didn’t have sex since before they left for the Platform. He might’ve looked like a slut, but he wasn’t one. Any advance on him reached a stone wall. His hole ached from the friction and intrusion, closing heavily onto Haru’s throbbing cock. He grasped the pillow in front of him, biting the hem of it to stop the moans from escaping him.

It was pleasure in its rawest form. Haru was big and he could barely fit in him when he was stretched, but now it was just too overwhelming. He felt himself gasping for air and he finally let go of the pillow, a cry leaving his throat as Haru’s hips clasped against his butt.

“Fuck Haru!” he saw small stars in the corners of his eyes as Haru pounded into him, his warm hand clammy from sweat on his shoulder, pushing Rin back on his cock.

“You’re so rough.” Rin whispered between moans. Haru’s exasperated laugh joined him in seconds, broken by words.

“You said you wanted me to fuck you hard.”

“And you delivered, kudos for you asshole.” Rin teased him, a groan rising in the back of his throat as the intrusion no longer bothered him. It always fascinated him, how it was that his body naturally reacted to Haru – his butt-hole was shaping up to take in all of Haru, as if it wished to be filled. His whole body responded to Haru too easily – Haru’s touches, kisses, it was all like a drug for Rin.

“Not sure about the asshole part there.” Haru replied as he bucked his hips again. “I have a pretty glorious view of yours here.”

Rin laughed despite the overwhelming waves of pleasure rushing through him – Haruka managed to be funny and lewd at the same time. It amused him almost as much as it turned him on. He imagined what Haru must be seeing this very moment: a pink outstretched hole brimming with hot, hard flesh. The thought itself made his dick even more hard.

“Fuuuuck!” he ducked his head again, burying it into the pillow as Haru picked up the pace and was finally rubbing inside of him in all the right places. It was Haru’s gift – the boy could make him cum with only his cock inside; no outside involvement necessary.

As Haru kept grinding into him Rin felt the build up of heat in his fingers and toes. Trying to hold it as long as he could, he finally couldn’t control himself.

“Haah... Haru... I’m gonna cum...” his breathing desultory, he gasped as Haru’s finger closed around his member, pumping him in hard, powerful strokes. It was more than his mind and body could take.

Before he was even aware of it, a load of white erupted from the tip of his cock, coating his own belly, the bed and Haru’s palm. Haru kept his pace though, his breaths short and voice raising, as he was closing in to his own climax. It was Rin’s name that the was calling, over and over again, like a chant to lead the way.

“Cum inside me!” Rin urged him, as Haru’s fingernails dug into the flesh of his hips and he moaned once more, Rin’s name on his lips; feeling the surge of hot stickiness rush into his hole, sending through him one final wave of pleasure.

“Fuck...” Haru exasperated as he and Rin dropped instantly on the bed, in each other’s arms.

An hour later, a loud banging on the door woke them up from their daze like state.

“God damn it Haru, you’ll be late for practice!” it was Gou’s voice. Haru tumbled from the bed, grabbing his pants in the process. He opened the voice com on the panel at the door, but didn’t put on the video feed.

“I’ll be right up Gou!”

“You better be, asshole!”

Haru turned to meet Rin’s sleepy gaze.

“So, what do we do now?” Rin asked in an amused voice. “She’s gonna kill us if we don’t tell her.”

“Let her try.” Haru smirked, before putting his shirt back on.

“Are we back, then?” Rin asked, alarm sounding in his head. Maybe this was just a one time deal now?

Haru smiled softly before he typed in the wretched code that kept the locked all that time (not so wretched, Rin reprimanded himself, as he remembered the course of events).

“Were we even ever really apart, Rin?”

As he left the room, all that remained with Rin was a mixed scent of sweat, chlorine and semen – and a rising feeling in his gut, like everything in the world was right again.

 

 


End file.
